The present invention relates to a casing for buildings.
One purpose of the present invention is to provide a casing for buildings that, generally, or mostly, permits the transmission of heat through the outer casing only in one desired direction.
For effecting these and other purposes the building casing of the invention is designed with an air-permeable absorbing and heat exchange layer.
Preferably, the building casing is provided with a glass-clear (translucent) or opaque portion which is spaced from the absorbing and heat exchange layer. In addition to, or in place of, the glass-clear or opaque outer casing part, it is possible to have an air-permeable inner lining, which is spaced from the absorbing and heat exchange layer.
The invention further relates to a method of producing a desired climate in the inner space of a building having the building casing placed round it, in which, as part of the present invention, air is guided through the absorbing and heat exchange layer and the speed of the air current through this layer is so controlled that the heat, which is taken up from the absorbing and heat exchange layer by transmission and conduction of heat, is given up to the air moving through the structure. More specifically, the new or unused air may be drawn through the building casing into the building's inner space or unused air may be drawn through the heat exchanger thereby cooling the air. Depending on the time of year, the drawing in of unused air may be stopped and, in place of this, waste or used air is forced out through the building casing.
One apparatus for undertaking the process of producing the desired climate or conditions in the inner space of a building with a casing around it, has a unit, by way of which the air pressure in the inner space of the building may be continuously, or intermittently maintained above or below the atmospheric pressure outside the casing of the building. A floor heat exchanger may also be used.
In the present invention, heat transfer may be effected through the casing of the building in only one desired direction, so that for heating or cooling of rooms no power is needed.
An account will now be given of preferred working examples of the building casing in line with the present invention, of a preferred process of producing a desired climate in an inner space of a building, and of an apparatus for undertaking the process.